


Father Dearest

by Ashton210



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: You are a newly married man that finds himself in the clutches of his hyper-sexual step-daughter. She and her friends are going to get every drop of your cum... whether you like it or not!Your Named: Hunter Smith, Daughter's Named: Lily, Wife's Named: Rachel.
Relationships: father and daughter - Relationship





	1. 1

Your name is Hunter Smith, 44 years old and still managing to find true love in this wild world we live in.

You met the perfect woman, smart, sexy, sweet and strong. Even better, she was the same age! Rachel was tall and slender, a real charmer of a woman. She frequented the local gym and had a toned body that was to die for, but thankfully wasn't a complete gym nut. She worked hard to maintain that perfect frame and even pushed you to join her (which you did reluctantly, but held your mournful groan and complaining under your breath) and helped you better yourself. During the week, you would buy two salads (that used to be large-sized burger meals from the local Burger Queen) and bring them over to the law office where Rachel worked. You'd chit chat and have a nice meal together before parting ways. It was like a dream come true, having a catch like her around, especially when she moved in and you could fool around in the bedroom. It wasn't long before the two of you decided to get married.

But...

At over 40 years old, both you and Rachel had already been married once before to other people and as life would have it sometimes, things didn't work out with their respective spouses. When Hunter learned that his new love had a daughter from a previous marriage, he thought nothing of it. She seemed normal enough... That is until his they moved in with him

Her name was Lily and when you met and talked to her, she appeared to be a typical 18 year-old senior in high school. She batted her eyelashes a bit more than you thought necessary and she certainly seemed to enjoy brushing up against you every so often, but nothing too unusual, right? Like her mother, she had an incredibly figure, lithe and absolutely gorgeous.

It wasn't until the first morning after Rachel and Lily moved in that you noticed something unusual... Lily enjoyed walking around the house completely naked! It had been alarming at first and as soon as you saw her bare posterior (not to mention those tight pink pussy lips) in the kitchen, you turned around and informed your new wife immediately. She had simply chuckled and said that it just means she's comfortable around you! A little too comfortable you thought to yourself.

"Oh don't worry so much." She had said with a confident smile, "She used to do this with my ex-husband before we divorced. This is good, she likes you!" An interesting reaction.

So it was, for an entire week your poor trapped cock strained against the fabric of your pants every morning before Lily went to school. Every time you entered the kitchen you were met with an adorable smile from your stark naked step-daughter, happily munching some cereal, her bare ass against the wooden chair. Try as you might, you couldn't help but cast long lustful stares at this beautiful naked girl in your house, her perky nipples jutting out of small petite breasts. After staring a hole through her chest, you'd glance upwards and watch her give you a seductive, knowing wink. God, what a tease. The sex with Lily's mother was still great, but you found yourself thinking about your step-daughter more and more...

That fateful morning, you heard your little girl leave for school (dressing before leaving the house obviously) and you knew your wife had already left for the office. The house was empty and quiet, but you tip-toed nonetheless into Lily's room with a pounding, nervous heart. On the floor, carelessly discarded, you found your mark: her used panties.

You plucked them off the floor and quickly undid your pants, grabbing your hardening cock. Using her panties like a sheath, you begin masturbating with them, thrusting into the soft fabric wildly. The taboo of the situation, the electric atmosphere of fear, and the silky smoothness of the interior of the panties brought you closer and closer to orgasm, causing you to jerk off frantically.

Suddenly, there was a creak in the door and you turn to see your step-daughter.

"Daddy?"


	2. 2 Caught in the act

"Daddy!" Lily shouted, her pretty mouth forming an "O" which certainly did not dampen your feelings of arousal at the moment. Before you could stop yourself, you moaned and unloaded a thick sticky load into the soft fabric of your own step-daughter's panties. She lets out a barely audible gasp as you continued stroking yourself, too far along to stop now. Like a dirty animal, you let loose all of your pent-up desire from the past week of ogling your naked step daughter directly into her underwear... Unfortunately, you did it in front of her!

"Lily? Wh-what are you, what are you doing back? I thought you went to school?" You stammered, caught in the act with your throbbing cock deep inside your daughter's panties, creamy, wet spunk pooling lazily inside... There was no getting out of this, you were doomed!

"I... forgot my phone." Your daughter murmured slowly, staring at your deflating cock, your creamy seed oozing out of the sides of her panties. She had the faintest look of interest along with her shock as she looked you up and down. Damn... you were in hot water now! "Oh Daddy... mommy is going to be so mad."

"Please, sweetie, we don't have to tell your mother about this." You begged, hoping for a miracle. You were praying to all gods, past, present and future for some kind of give. As your daughter put her bag down and crossed her arms across her chest, you felt a flutter of hope in your chest. Maybe there was a way?

"Well..." Lily began, rubbing her chin in deep thought, "I guess I don't have to tell her... if..."


	3. 3 Blowjob

"... you have to let me suck it!" Lily blurted with enthusiasm, a bright lustful expression overtaking her young face. Hmm... not exactly the offer you were expecting. A quick flick of her wet tongue along her lip stirred your spent cock, breathing life into it as it anticipated oral from this beautiful young girl.

"Uh, you-you... w-want to-"

"Yes Daddy, I want to give you a blowjob." Lily said firmly, standing tall and looking you directly in the eyes. "Pretty please? I won't tell mommy if you let me." You were struck with confusion; surely this was all wrong. It had already been a terrible, vile, incestuous mistake to masturbate yourself with her panties... but to let your new step-daughter suck your cock like a lollipop? Well, maybe just this once... and only to save your hide! You shuddered to think of what Rachel would think if she found out.

"Okay honey, erm... how do you want to start?"

"Just sit back and relax Daddy, let me do all the work." Without much more prompting, you reclined back on your step-daughter's bed, your pants pooled around your ankles as she lowered herself onto her knees. You gingerly placed the soiled panties on the ground, a reminder of your degenerate disgrace. "Do you want to see my boobs?" She asked, a cute grin forming as her head bobbed side to side, awaiting your answer.

"Yes, please." Before you could finish your sentence, Lily whipped off her t-shirt, revealing her bare breasts. Evidently she had not worn a bra today.

"Oh, it smells and it's all slimy!" Lily squealed happily while rubbing her face against your meaty cock, a shiny trail left behind from your still wet semen on her soft cheeks. You groaned as she continued teasing you, your helpless dick completely at the will of your sexy step-daughter. "Do you want me to suck it Daddy?" You stared downward at this beautiful girl just seconds away from engulfing your cock between her pillowy lips, but you said nothing. Lily gave a pout before releasing your swollen member. "I'm not going to suck it unless you say you want it!"

"I, I wa-want you to suck it." You quickly stammered out, your whorish step-daughter making you groan as she rapidly swallowed your cock whole. She placed her hands behind her head as if doing sit-ups and began bobbing her tight throat along your cock at a hellish pace. Jesus Christ, when did she learn to do this? Despite your recent ejaculation, your cock was already rock hard again thanks to Lily's skilled suctioning lips.

"Mhmph!" With a lewd pop, your step-daughter released your dick and giggled. Staring up into your eyes, she dabs her slippery warm tongue against the base of your penis before gliding along the shaft over and over. Having your beautiful step-daughter worshiping your cock was a dream come true... and a waking nightmare. "So yummy! I could lick this all day..."

"Shit... baby, I'm close-" You manage to whisper. With a short breath and a twitch of your cock, you feel your second load of the day bubbling up from your balls. Lily's eyes narrow as she senses your impeding climax and latches her lips around your cock and begin frantically slurping downward. Even as your cock starts spurting in her mouth, she relentlessly sucks you off, draining every drop of spunk you give her as it shoots out. You grip the sides of the bed and throw your head back as you feel those suctioning lips taking the semen from your spent testicles.

"So tasty... here Daddy, look!" In the throes of your earth-breaking orgasm, you failed to notice Lily taking a selfie on her cellphone, your hard prick firmly locked between her lips while some creamy sperm dribbles down her chin.

"Lily! What are you doing, delete that!" You reach towards the phone but it is pulled away at the last second. Your step-daughter gives you a gentle smooch on the tip of your cock with a quick lick along the slit, stealing up the last of your gooey seed.

"Nuh-uh Daddy! We're going to have lots of fun!" She jumped up onto your chest and straddled your hips with a giant mischievous smile.

"No Lily, this was a one time thing-" You tried to argue, but she cut you off.

"Nope! I'm going to suck you lots. I'm going to take all that spunk every morning... when I come back from school, when we eat dinner, before we got to bed..." She said cheerfully, dangling the phone in front of your face. "Buuuuuutt, if you don't do what I say, I'll tell mommy and she'll get really, really mad! You'll be gone just like my last Daddy!"

You swallowed hard as your "little angel" hopped off and began dressing herself. A situation that was already catastrophic was now somehow even worse.

"Well com'on, you have to drive me to school now!"


	4. 4 instructions at work

It wasn't very long before you received your first text at work from your step-daughter. You were dreading it, especially because you knew it was coming without her telling you. What kind of fucked-up situation did you get yourself into? You had to admit, that blowjob your little angel administered was testicle-drainingly hot, but it was all so wrong... Could you even admit this to your wife? No... it's not an option.

_Hellooooo Daddy! I hope you're having a good lunch at work!_

_Now go to the bathroom and send me a video of you touching your penis~_

_But don't you dare cum! Have fun!_

_PS You know what happens if you don't!!_

As you read the naughty text from your step-daughter, a new one arrived... a close-up picture of a hairless pink twat that you could only believe to belong to Lily. You had already seen it plenty of times whenever she flashed her mouth-watering naked body in your house, but seeing her innocent pink slit up close and personal was in a whole other league. Right in front of you was every wet and forbidden fold and curve, no doubt tighter than any woman or toy you've ever fucked. You were staring at your phone for a good 30 seconds before finally tearing your eyes away, a bit of disgust disturbing you. This was your step-daughter! You were married to her mother, all of this was so wrong...

Taking a deep breath, you look around your cubicle nervously before heading into the handicapped bathroom. You unzip and pull your flaccid cock out and point your camera downwards. As you start stroking yourself, you press the record button, fulfilling your sexually-aggressive step-daughter's wishes.

"Fuck..." Grunting, you feel yourself already getting close to blowing before you abruptly let go of your throbbing member. With the image of your step-daughter's pristine pussy fresh in mind, it's not wonder you're so worked up. Your phone captures the moment a bead of precum leaks from your tip before you end the video and send it to Lily. With a huff, you stash your edged penis back into your pants, still agonizingly hard as you wait for your step-daughter's response. With a soft Blip! notifying you of a text, you look at your messages.

Oh la la, looks so yummy! I'm so jealous mommy gets to have this every night!

Now do this every hour until you cum home.

I can't wait to see your cock so angry and red! lol

Groaning, you hobble back to work with an incredibly stiff prick that was uncomfortably constricted in your pants. Every hour, like clockwork you receive an even lewder picture. A shot of her bare breasts, one of her pussy spread with her own fingers, and one was just of her warm, wet open mouth with the caption "Miss me?" Each time you head to the bathroom and edge yourself, it gets harder and harder not to empty your balls of hot man seed. By the time you clock out and you get in your car to leave, your sensitive cock is weeping pre-cum like an open faucet and on the verge of blowing your pent-up load at any sensation at all.

Now, what was Lily planning?


	5. 5 Movie Night

"Oh hey sweetie!" Rachel called as you entered the kitchen. She gave you a loving peck on the cheek as you passed by while cooking dinner. A real super-mom, this one! "How was work?"

"It was good, had a meeting and they said-"

"Hi Daddy!" You nearly jumped out of your shoes when you heard your step-daughter exclaim her greeting. Rachel still had no idea you were getting squeezed of cum on the side by your own step-daughter... You could feel a deep burning in your cheeks as she sauntered in completely naked, nothing unusual to your beautiful wife.

"Lily, did you give your father a little kiss for coming home after working so hard?"

"No, but I know he was working really, really, 'hard' today! Hehe!" Ugh. Double entendres. Before you could react, Lily craned her neck forward and gave you a gentle kiss on the lips... before grabbing the back of your head and jamming her tongue deep into your mouth. While your step-daughter erotically molests your mouth, your worried eyes dart towards your wife who's back is turned while she happily hums. As if it weren't enough, she suddenly reached down toward your pants and grabbed at your cock through the rough fabric, which was already ready to burst with desire. You give a weak moan before Lily breaks the kiss and gives you a wicked smile.

"Alright, dinner's ready!" Rachel announced with an enthusiastic expression, her hands occupied with dining ware filled with delicious food. "I made garlic asparagus dear, your favorite!" Lily practically springs into her seat opposite from you, her talented tongue swirling around her lips alluringly when she catches your stare. Well... time to eat!

Dinner had been just as agonizing as your entire day. Your red raw cock was teased relentlessly, ready to burst at a moment notice but always just shy of ejaculation. Under the table, you felt her bare feet caressing your crotch through your jeans, continuing to keep you on edge for an unknown purpose. You could feel the soft sole of her foot slowly running itself against your hard-on. Finally, dinner was over.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Rachel asked you as you attempted to stave off a much needed orgasm. You gave her a quizzical face as she stood up to clean up the dishes. "Silly, don't you remember? It's movie night!"

"Oh, right. I'll make the popcorn." You reply, taking the excuse to escape your step-daughter's claws (or feet, in this case). "Just put on whatever you want, I'll be right over." As the two ladies leave, you quickly unzip your cock and soothe your backed-up man meat in the open air. Stowing it back in your pants, you cook the popcorn and bring it over to the living room couch where you see an obvious opening in-between your dear wife and Lily. Both of them have blankets draped over themselves.

"Come here Daddy, you can share my blanket with me." Under normal circumstances, that statement was innoculous enough, but you were fairly certain you knew what was about to unfold. Lily had a viperous grin as she lifted up covers on herself.

"Oh, uh, maybe I should just share with mommy-"

"No. Daddy, I insist." She snapped firmly, glaring at you.

"Oh Hunter, it's not a big deal. More room for me anyway!" Rachel laughed heartily, closing your only exit out of this impending doom. Your step-daughter's face was suddenly caramel sweet again as you sighed and nestled down next to her, the warmth of her body radiating to yours. The movie was already opening as you felt your zipper being undone and you knew you were in for a bumpy ride. You nervously look down and saw Lily's hand already moving in to wrap around your cock. Biting her lip, she moves one finger up to her lips.

Shh!

A barely contained groan slips out of your lips as you feel her warm hands make contact with your pulsing member. It was clear she intended to milk you of all of your pent-up semen. With a gentle caress using the back of her painted nails, she began administrating your overdue handjob. Lily was multi-tasking magnificently: one soft hand rapidly stroking your cock and the other on top of the blanket, taking handfuls of popcorn.

"God, this movie already looks terrible." Rachel remarked, shaking her head in disappointment. "If you guys want we can change it."

"Ungh- Uh... sure." You whisper before looking back at your step-daughter, happily jacking you off and fluttering her sexy eyes at you. As your wife stood up to change the movie, the blanket is lifted up for a second as Lily threw her head into your crotch and began quietly slurping your engorged cock. Her suctioning lips are heaven, just as you remember and it takes all of your fortitude to stop yourself from unloading in her mouth. Still, with her luscious lips gliding along your shaft, your climax was rapidly approaching. Sensing your impeding ejaculation, she removed her hot and sultry mouth and began jerking you off in earnest. In your lewd haze, you also notice she has re-positioned the popcorn bowl in front of your genitals and seemed to be aiming right for it.

"How about 'Francisco Fresco?' It's about a painter... or something. What do you think dear?"

"So-sounds go-Good! Hng..." You can feel your legs trembling as you finally, after nearly an entire day of sexual torment and repression, you finally unload all of your spunk. The pleasure is almost blinding as you watch your creamy seed shoot out in thick ropes onto the popcorn, giving it a generous coating. Lily's eyes bulge as you feel the nut butter drain from your testicles and raining onto the salty snack. As your wife began to turn around, she quickly pulled the popcorn bowl back into her lap and covered your spent dick with the blanket.

"Sweetie, could you pass the popcorn?" Rachel requested obliviously. Lily gave you a knowingly smile and pushed the bowl into your hands. The entire top layer of popcorn was absolutely drenched in your spunk, though luckily it was dark in the living room. Passing it over to your wife, you watch her take a healthy handful and shove it into her mouth, chewing merrily. "Mmhm! Salty... is this a new butter or something?"

"Yeah mom!" Lily giggled, "Daddy made it himself. Do you like it?" You put your head in your hands as you watched your wife lick and suck her fingers clean of your sperm.

"Hmm, a bit too salty, but otherwise very good." The rest of the movie passed uneventfully, though it was a bit disconcerting to watch your step-daughter and wife devour the seeded popcorn, especially because one of them was unaware of the fact. Lily made sure to "play" with her food while you were watching, chewing slowly with an open mouth and directing your view to the gooey mess inside. Not to mention, sucking the kernels clean of your dripping man-seed before eating them.

That night, when you were exiting the shower and passing your little girl's room, she passed you in the hallway and gave your cock a squeeze. You were getting a bit annoyed at these random fondles of your penis.

"Good job today Daddy! I hope you sleep well, I have a big surprise tomorrow!" And with that, she gave you a kiss on the cheek and flashed her petite breasts. As her bedroom door closed, you shook your head and went to sleep with your wife.


	6. 6 "Good morning!" blowjob

Your wife's alarm wakes you up in the morning, stirring you from your deep sleep. After that exhausting day of edging and finally explosive climax, you slept like an absolute log as soon as you went to bed. In your vivid dreams, you saw foggy images of your whore step-daughter, constantly taunting and flirting with you, begging for your hard cock no matter how many times you tell her it's wrong.

"Com'on Daddy!" She breathed, her voice echoing around you, "Just put it in... it won't bite!" She giggled while spreading her delectable pink pussy, a warm inviting hole you knew your cock would love to fuck. It felt so real, maybe it was because she sent you that close-up picture of her young cunt, or maybe you really were an incestuous pervert...

"Wake up honey," Rachel whispered, giving you a soft kiss on the cheek and nudging your aching shoulder. Groaning and with substantial effort, you sit upright in the king-size bed, your vision a messy blur as you inspected the quaint bedroom. Through half-closed eyes, you could see your wife getting dressed for the day, throwing on a very sophisticated dress and long black stockings. "What do you think, dear? Enough to impress today?"

"You look great." You mumble through a smile, still obviously in dream-land a bit. Nevertheless, your wife gives you an appreciative look and brings you in for another kiss.

"Mhmm, if everything goes well today I want you to be ready for tonight..." She whispered in your ear, while you caressed her lower back with your hand.

"What happens tonight?"

"We're going to fuck of course! We haven't christened the bed since Lily and I moved in..." You froze for a second and swallowed heavily upon hearing Lily's name. Thoughts of your recent cheating and incest, two terrible sins somehow combined into one! Just the mere idea of your cock going into Rachel after being inside her daughter...

"Oh, uh, Hell yeah... I'm ready." Mistaking your lackluster answer for humor, your wife smirks and continues dressing, leaving you alone in the bedroom. With a contemplative wheeze, you throw the covers off and hop in the shower, getting ready for day two under Lily's rule.

"Goooood morning Daddy!" Lily exclaimed with gusto as she marched into the kitchen nude as the day she was born. No matter how many times you see her perfect body, your cock always begins to stir, hardening faster than the speed of light. "Oh! It looks like you're ready for me! I bet you missed my pretty lips wrapped around your dick?"

"I... yes..." You admit reluctantly. There was no fooling anyone, your step-daughter was the "Goddess of Fellatio", the "Queen of Blowjobs", the "Olympic Gold-Medal Winner of Dick-Sucking"! Well... okay, she wasn't that great, but to your current knowledge and experience she was the current record holder. With your wife already gone to the office, you were prey for your young step-daughter. Pushing your seat out and spreading your legs, you let Lily prowl in between, readying yourself for the oral sex to come.

"Oh, you're such a good Daddy today! I'm gonna suck out all your cummies now, okay?" Lily pulls down your pants and boxers, freeing your cock and immediately pushing her soft face into it. Rubbing her cheeks against your already hard shaft, she smiles and suddenly envelops your cock between her well-practiced lips. She's just as enthusiastic as the first time she sucked your cock, slurping down the entire length like a girl possessed.

"Christ." You groan, dangerously close to cumming, "How did you get so good at this?" Lily lets go of your throbbing dick with a sinister giggle.

"From my old Daddy silly! But he's gone now, you're my Daddy now." Shit. That doesn't sound good. Your step-daughter resumes her blowjob, increasing the suction and speed of her warm, wet mouth. Just then, the thought of having to fuck your wife later with the cock that her daughter sucked crossed your mind and it pushed you over the edge. With a grunt you begin exploding into your little girl's mouth. She catches every thick rope of spunk you shoot and collects it in her adorable puffed cheeks. The incredibly suction doesn't stop even as you give her an oral creampie and her sexy stare into your eyes never falters. Finally, your testicles tap out and she releases your cock.

Your step-daughter suddenly sits on your lap, straddling your hips so that her face is close to your's. Opening her mouth, she says "Aaaaah." and displays your creamy load in her mouth, a gooey pool of white seed and your greatest shame. She sloshes it around with her tongue, relishing the taste fully before visibly swallowing and showing you her empty mouth. The sight of your step-daughter drinking your spunk is too hot and you feel your cock already at full mast again.

"Mhmm! Looks like you need another blowjob Daddy... you're driving me to school today, right?" You give a defeated sigh as she gets down on her knees again...


	7. 7 step-daughter's friends

"Com'on Daddy, we're gonna be late!" You could barely conceal your scowl as you sped along the road to your step-daughter's high school. All you wanted was to eat some nutritious breakfast, go to work, and then like a good husband, when the time came, fuck your wife. Instead you barely had a few bites of your egg and sausage sandwich before getting your poor over-taxed testicles milked of spunk. After sucking the nut out of you, your step-daughter hadn't even bothered with eating breakfast. Why bother, after all, she got all the protein she needed!

"Sweetie, maybe we could uh, cut back on the... morning stuff." In the passenger seat, Lily gives you an adorable pout (at least it would be adorable if you didn't know what she did with those lips...) before running her small hand against your chest.

"Aww, you don't like me sucking your cock Daddy?" She challenged, knowing full well how incredible her blowjobs were, if your stamina was any indication at least. You have yet to last 10 minutes inside your whore step-daughter's sucking mouth without unloading down her tight, young throat. "Well, too bad! You have to do what I say or bad stuff happens!" And with that, your step-daughter gave you a gentle peck and a cheeky grin.

As you pulled into the front of the school, you saw that there were no cars lined up at the entrance, just parked vehicles in the parking lot. "Oh Christ, how late are we?" You hadn't been in school for a long time, you weren't exactly sure on the timing of things. Evidently you were late enough that most of the parents had already dropped off their kids in the morning if that was their intention.

"Well, if your wee-wee wasn't so naughty, we could have gotten here earlier! Oh, hey, look! Vivian and Laura!" As you were gritting your teeth over Lily's previous statement, you noticed two young ladies strolling out from behind a wall. It seemed that they recognized Lily and were approaching your car.

They were both gorgeous in their own right. Your eyes were instantly attracted to the beautiful, tanned volleyball player. How did you know? That incredible toned ass that was for some inexplicable reason already in tight black shorts. This stunning girl had sandy blonde hair tied into a long ponytail and was quite the contrast to the other girl. The second was a slim goth with ample tits and a sizable ass, some say, the perfect ratio. She was tall and had shoulder-length black hair with electric pink tips, but the first thing you noticed as a father in school was the cigarette in her mouth.

"Hey Lily, is this him?" The volleyball player asked casually, chewing a piece of gum. Was it mere coincidence that your step-daughter had friends that were equally as hot as her? Gah! You probably shouldn't even be thinking like that. Still, you felt a growing dread as you admired their sexy teen bodies silently.

"Yeah! He's my new Daddy." Lily exclaimed, hugging you tight and pushing her breasts into your shoulder. The other girls giggled and had the tell-tale mischievous grin that you had seen so many times on your step-daughter. You had a feeling you knew where this conversation was headed. "What do you guys think?"

"He's cute." The goth girl smirked at you before throwing her cig on the pavement and crushing it with a heavy boot. She ran a hungry wet tongue around her lips as she leaned into the car and stared into your eyes. "I wonder how his dick tastes." You're shocked, but thankfully Lily nudged her back a bit playfully, both girls smiling at each other as if they had telepathy. It was clear that your horny step-daughter was the ring-leader here.

"Nuh-uh! I already sucked him twice this morning and Mr. Complainy-Pants here says it was too much." Lily giggled, giving your groin a few hard pats, causing you to yelp. Pointing at the tanned volleyball player, your step-daughter pointed out, "Daddy, meet Vivian." Motioning towards the goth, "And meet Laura."

"You can call me Onyx." Laura said, narrowing her eyes as if she were saying something very cool. You had a strange feeling her parents aren't condoning her new, strange name.

"Like the Pokemon?" You blurted before you could stop yourself.

"No! Not-nngh! Fuckin-Fuck... just..." She shook her head and sighed in frustration. "Just call me Laura."

"I told you it wasn't a good one" Lily whispered. "Well, we'll see you later Daddy. I want you to save up lots and lots of yummy sperm. The four of us are gonna have a little play-date later!" Your spunky little angel hopped out of the car and began excitedly chatting with her friends. Still chewing her gum, Vivian gave you a sexy wink goodbye and Laura blew you a kiss.

You mused over the fact that there was now a group of girls Hell-bent on having sex with you. Was this Heaven or Hell? Obviously this would have to be a secret you kept to your deathbed... Rachel could never know. Was this cheating? No, you were being blackmailed, it shouldn't count.

As your step-daughter and her friends walked away they turned around and giggled... before pulling down their pants and flashing you their fresh, tight pussies. You felt your cock start to rise in your pants as your mouth watered at the beautiful sight of three bare 18 year-old cunts. In an instant though, it was over and they entered the school, leave you alone in the parking lot with a terrible erection.

All you had to do was make it to the evening. Save enough stamina for sex with the Misses and you were in the clear, at least for today anyway. How bad could it be during this... play-date? Sighing because your internal prep-talk failed, you drove solemnly to work.


	8. 8 Lunchtime with your wife

"Mhmm! I think I'll get apple slices more often on my salad. It's so good!" Rachel raved as she bit into a particularly crisp piece of apple. After arriving at work, time passed uneventfully and you decided to swing by the law office your wife worked at with some lunch. As the two of you ate, you were sullenly mulling over your future when you suddenly felt a hand grasp yours. "Sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah." You stammer, "What, um, what ever did happen to your ex-husband?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about him, he's rotting in jail!" She reassured, clasping both her soft hands against yours. Your wife gave you an understanding look, though she had no idea what kind of mess you were in. "That pervert sent disgusting videos of him masturbating to my daughter, can you believe that?"

"Hah, no... I mean, yes? I can't believe that." You give a half-hearted nervous laugh. Alright, well now you know that Lily was serious about her threats. "That's... so terrible." Rachel shook her head as she revisited the terrible memories in her head.

"He even made her... do things to him. It was all just so awful, Lily is just so innocent, y'know?" You pursed your lips and nodded slowly. Yes, yup, a 100% factual statement. "Anyway, it's all behind us. I've got good news!" You perked up in anticipation. "The meeting today with the Hauser family went really well, it looks like I'll be flying out this weekend!"

"That's great honey!" You congratulated enthusastically, "I knew you could do it."

"Yup, I'm leaving Friday night and I'll come back Monday afternoon. Since I'll be gone all weekend so I'll leave a to-do list so you can keep the house from becoming a jungle." Frozen in fear, you realized the implication. An entire weekend... alone with step-daughter? Your wife pinched your cheek and smiled. "And hey! You get to spend some bonding time with Lily, you guys are going to get along great. I know it!" You took a deep sip from your water bottle and nodded your head. This was just getting better and better.


	9. 9 Play Date

"Heeey Mr. Smith, are you excited?" This was it, time for your step-daughter and her fellow female molesters to unveil their surprise. You arrived at the school after work, a bit after 3:00 PM, a modest amount of time after school had already ended. Just like this morning, you pulled up to a deserted school entrance and Vivian and Laura emerged from the shadows like clockwork, this time with your step-daughter.

"Oh, we've been so excited Daddy." Lily whispered seductively, "We were so mean to the boy teachers today. We flashed them our pussies and boobies whenever we could and they got so red!" Poor guys, they never stood a chance against these perverted teen vixens. You mustered your courage as the predatory girls piled in the back of the car while your step-daughter took the passenger seat. In your mirror you could see Vivian and Laura making themselves right at home and they returned your stare with licking lips.

The trip back home was merciless. At every red light, you felt the goth girl's hands begin to rub your shoulders while your daughter idly massaged your crotch. It seemed that Vivian enjoyed watching and it wasn't until the second red light that you realized her tight black shorts were at her thighs and she was shamelessly fingering her sweet honey pot inside your car. When she saw you noticed, she made sure to suck off her finger in the reflection of your mirror and gave you a knowing wink.

When you finally got back to your house, the girls were practically dragging you inside and were all over you. Their hands roamed around your body without resistance and seemed to mainly focus on your cock, still locked away beneath your pants. "Come here Daddy, we want it to be a surprise!" You swallowed deeply as you saw your step-daughter holding a blindfold. Donning it obediently, they guide you upstairs and begin undressing you. Before you know, your pants are pooled around your ankles and all you've got left to protect your modesty is boxers.

"God, I'm so horny... Can you feel my dripping pussy Mr. Smith?" Vivian gasped, grabbing your wrist and forcing your hand against her soaking cunt. You uncontrollably moan at the wet sensation and the other girls giggle and push you along. You know you're currently in the master bedroom as you're pushed down onto the mattress.

Clink! Clink!

Before you realize it, you realize you've been handcuffed to the bed! You strain against your bindings but find yourself utterly helpless with your wrists and ankles bound to the bed posts. You are spread eagle and at the mercy of your step-daughter. "Lily, let me go this instant!"

"Nuh-uh, not until you cum! Me and Laura are gonna play a little game with your cock." You hear your step-daughter announce from somewhere in the room. Still blind, you hear fabric and jeans being taken off and tossed, the tell-tale sign of these three beautiful teens getting completely naked. "Mhmm, you already know what I look like when I'm naked Daddy... but don't you wish you could see Laura and Vivian? They look soooo hot. You should see Vivvy's tits!"

"So here's the plan Mr. Smith, me and your Lily are gonna take turns riding that cock of yours until you cum inside one of us. Whoever you shoot your load in wins! The loser sucks your dick until you cum in her mouth." Laura stated matter-of-factly. It almost sounded like this was a game they played often...

"Oh fuck." You swear, somehow knowing it was going to come to this one day... you just didn't think it would be so soon. "At least tell me you're going to use a condom."

"Sorry Daddy! You're going in my pussy raw!" Your protests ignored as you feel a strong set of legs straddle your hips and you knew you were moments away from having your cock impaled in a tight, warm hole.

"No, don-hoooo..." You groan as the first pussy glides down your hard cock. If you weren't already blinded you were sure your vision would have gone white from the incredible sensation of this young pussy gripping your already throbbing shaft. It was a completely new experience fucking this teen pink slit and though you couldn't see it, the memory of them flashing you their vaginas was still fresh in your mind.

"Mhmm, who is it Daddy? Is it me?" Your step-daughter called out.

"Or is it me?" Laura echoed with a giggle. Damn it all to Hell, you just couldn't tell. The mystery pussy began picking up the pace and pumping up and down your cock, the slick walls of her cunt clinging tightly. You suddenly felt one of them gently tilt your head and a pair of soft lips lock with yours. The girl pulls you into a deep kiss, her slippery tongue wrestling with yours for dominance in your own mouth.

"Mhmm, I've wanted to kiss you since we met." Vivian breathed, her mouth right next to your ear after breaking the intimate kiss. "They're so lucky they get to play..." You groan as the current girl dismounts and is quickly replaced by a new vagina. You almost feel like the wind is knocked out of you as Laura or Lily drops their smooth hips and slams your cock into their precious cunt in one violent dip. This new hole had a completely different texture and feel, but was breathtakingly incredible just the same. The girl on top bounced on your pulsing dick mercilessly while Vivian worked on your mouth with sensual deep kisses. After what felt like no time at all, the pussy switches again and you're left helplessly moaning in ecstasy into Viv's tender lips.

"How do they feel Mr. Smith? I bet their pussies are so tight... I should let you know, they taste great too." Wild images of lesbian orgies featuring your step-daughter and her perverted besties played in your mind, fueling your sex-crazed haze. The girls are expert riders and fuck you hard and fast with your sensitive balls slapping against them. They work silently, holding back their own voices as their snug cunts torture you and bring you closer and closer to climax. Each time they switch you feel an electric shock of pleasure run through you, but your handcuffs restrict any kind of real movement.

You try valiantly but after just 5 minutes you feel your testicles starting to tense up and the familiar build-up in your shaft as the current tight pussy pistoned itself onto your rod. Just as they switch again, you moan into the luscious lips locked with yours that you were going to cum. The current girl riding your cock paid no attenention and was rapidly bouncing, ready to take your creamy man seed deep inside her. Amidst the laughter of the sexually sadistic teenage girls they rip off your blindfold and you reach the point of no return and cum hard...


	10. 10 Laura

"You about to cum, huh? Are ya?" Laura smiled down with arrogance as she slammed her juicy tight pussy onto your cock at breakneck speed. Her pussy is a blur as it bobs up and you're your shaft. You love her thick black raccoon eyes contrasted against her pale skin, not that you would ever admit it. "Com'on Mr. Smith... shoot that thick load inside me..."

"No, Daddy! You were supposed to cum inside me!" Lily pouted with puppy-dog eyes as she perched her arms and elbows on your chest. "Please Daddy? Just hold on a little bit longer and I can switch with-" You suddenly feel a tight clenching around your cock, the slick vaginal walls surrounding it suddenly gripping like a vice. Laura moans and throws her head back, creaming herself and pushing you over the edge.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" You cry, wildly bucking your hips upwards into the goth goddess bouncing on top. At this very moment, you'd give anything to grab a hold of her smooth hips and feel that soft velvet skin in your hands, molding it like fresh snow. Unfortunately, your handcuffs don't budge an inch no matter how much you try. Like a dam bursting open, you almost feel slight pain as your cock shoots the first gooey rope of spunk directly into Laura's perfect teen slit. It almost feels like you're shooting a fire hose of hot semen into her wet tunnel, filling it up completely as shot after shot of man seed is taken from your aching balls and stuffed into the teen's pussy.

"Aww, Daddy... you came inside Laura, all your tasty cream is in her pussy..." Lily forcefully pushes Laura off your cock, your spent member letting loose a flood of fresh cum from the goth's used vagina as it pops out. Very suddenly your step-daughter latches her mouth onto her friend's slit and begins sucking and slurping the oozing spunk directly out of her sex hole.

"Oh fuck, Lily, fuck!" Laura gasps in pleasure, accepting your step-daughter as her new lover. The two playful teens get into the 69 position and begin ravenously licking each other's pussies in front of you, causing your wilting cock to twitch a bit.

"Oh! Looks like I get to have a turn after all!" You turn your head and see Vivian stripping off her black volleyball shorts and just as expected, she's has no panties underneath. Keeping her red hoodie on, the caramel-skinned girl began to stroke your struggling member.

"I-I can't, I just came... please, a little rest." You beg fruitlessly while she starts to take aim at that delicious pink pussy. Vivian is completely bottomless; her long tan legs seem to go on forever. "No, don't!" Unfortunately for you, you're hard enough for your cock to slip right into this horny teen's sopping wet cunt. A jolt of pleasure surges through you, your poor dick feeling yet another new young pussy and all the bumps and ridges it has to offer. Your vision turns white as the slutty volleyball player begins to pick up the pace; her strong legs helping her keep a fast rhythm of pumping your cock into her pussy.

"Fuck yes, I needed this. I've been fingering myself all day to you Mr. Smith." Vivian whispers to you breathlessly before taking your helpless head and forcing you into a deep kiss. She takes short, but hard bounces, hardly lifting her pussy off your shaft before slamming back down with force. Your sensitive shaft is pleading for mercy after delivering 3 loads today, but you approach yet another climax anyway. "Holy shit, look at them go!" Vivian exclaimed while breaking the kiss, strands of salivia still connected your mouths. Turning your attention to your step-daughter, you see that both girls have their faces completely buried in each other's sweet pussies, moaning and squealing as they cum and cum again.

"Ungh! Cumming..!" You groan, feeling all the symptoms of a hard ejaculation but no semen seems to come out of your cock. Vivian continues riding you, a curious expression on her face while yours contorts through pain and pleasure. The handcuffs hold strong as you desperately try to throw Vivian off your cock. You have a completely dry ejaculation from your sensitive cock and the young teen hops off.

"You came? Hmm..." Vivian murmured, grabbing your cock and inspecting it like a lab sample. "Are you sure? I felt your cock twitching but..." She splayed open her pretty pink twat, searching for any sign of your load but only finds her own love juices. Her slender index finger digs inside her sweet cunny, but there isn't a single drop of your semen. "Aww, I don't think any spunk came out!" Your head collapses back into the pillow and your eyes start to close from exhaustion.

"Uh oh! I think he's falling asleep..." Vivian surmised as you drifted off. The last sight you saw before falling asleep were three beautiful naked teens at the foot of your bed.


	11. 11

"Hey there sleepy head... wake up..."

Through bleary eyes, you blink rapidly as you begin to wake up and come back to reality. Your head feels heavy and groggy, though you're remarkably comfortable...

Wait...

You suddenly remember the last thing you were doing (getting gangbanged by your step-daughter and her friends) and immediately jolt awake. Here you were, the bed was made, you were tucked in and... look! You even had your boxers on! Look around, you notice you are no longer restrained by handcuffs... Hell, this bedroom looks better than it was when you were dragged here and forced to cum!

"Jesus, what's wrong Hunter?" Rachel asked in concern. "You look like you just saw a ghost, you feeling okay honey?"

"Yeah..." You mumble in exhaustion, "Uh, where are the girls?"

"Oh, Lily? They went to the movies to watch that new rom-com, y'know, the one with Sally Sams?" You nodded, noting that your wife gave no sign that she knew of what transpired here. Breathing a sigh of relief, you were in the clear... at least for now anyway.

"When did you get back?"

"Oh, just a half hour ago. The girls were so messy! They left a trail of vanilla ice cream everywhere." God damn it, they couldn't even wipe their pussy clean after they finished with you? Well, at least your wife was none the wiser. Rachel suddenly sat down on the side of the bed, coming close. "Sooo, since the girls are out of the house..?"

You gulped and felt your bruised, recovering plums. With that lustful look in her eyes, you knew that your wife wanted to collect on that promise of sex. After getting milked so many times today, you weren't sure exactly how well your testicles could perform...


	12. 12 Number 5

"Uh..." You could practically feel your testicles sputtering out like a dried up generator. "Fuck yeah, I've been waiting all day for this." You reply in feigned excitement. Rachel wastes no time and immediately brings you in for a sensual kiss on the lips, taking your breath away as she drives her tongue into your mouth. She's surprisingly enthusiastic, even more so than your previous sex sessions. While you two make out, she begins disrobing and pulling off her blouse and underwear.

Embarrassingly, your depleted cock can't seem to get it up at the moment, a product of the four huge loads you've shot today. You grope your wife's body as much as you can, grabbing her thick ass and jiggling it in your hands, but nothing seems to work. As her black lace panties hit the ground, you see that wonderfully tight hole you love to fuck and trace a finger along it, hoping to persuade your penis to perform. You despair while ogling Rachel's gorgeous trim body, a woman to die for and yet...

Suddenly, the memory of Lily's adorable cum covered face flashes into your mind. Huffing with lust, you can feel your dick painfully standing up yet again for the evening. You grumble silently to yourself, disappointed that your step-daughter's face covered in your fresh load was what it took to get hard. A rough hand comes down to fondle your hidden member, your wife eager to get started. "Mhmm, I haven't had your delicious cock in such a long time... I bet you're so backed up..."

Before you can respond, Rachel throws off the covers and reveals your red raw erection. She hops onto the bed and gets into the 69 position; your head nestled against a pillow with her dripping pussy in your face while she stuffs her pretty mouth with cock. You hungrily return the favor, diving into her wet slit with your tongue and letting your tongue roam free. Your wife gives you a particularly affectionate and loving blowjob, planting little kisses against your hard cock and bathing the tip with her spongy wet tongue.

"Ah, fuck..." You moan into Rachel's pussy, prompting her to hop off of you.

"Oops! Can't have you cumming too soon." Rachel smiled with a painful pinch to the base of your cock. Ugh, like mother like daughter. "Com'ere sweetie, give it to me hard." Crawling forward, your wife pushes her ass in the air and bows her head down, letting you fuck her doggy-style. Grabbing a hold of her smooth hips, you slowly begin poking inside her sweet love tunnel, edging inside inch by inch.

It had been much too long since you last got to use Rachel's pussy. When you finally bottomed out inside as deep as you could, you began to build rhythm, slowly going faster and faster. Rachel moaned in approval, cumming hard after your skilled oral attack coupled with your rapid fucking. Her walls clenched around your invading member, squeezing tight like a fist milking out your next ejaculation. You couldn't help but think how good fucking those teens were today compared to your wife. Their young tight pussies, warm, wet mouths...

"Shit- I'm close already." You mutter softly, pounding your wife's twat at full tilt. Hearing your whisper, she pulls off and turns around, her hands jacking you off furiously.

"Cum on my face baby, cum all over me." You struggle to get past the final hurdle, your poor raw cock struggling to release its fifth load of the day. After a minute, your wife continues stroking you off, but is forced to switch hands as she gets tired. Rachel leans down and begins licking the tip, triggering your orgasm.

"Fuck, here it comes..!" You shout, groaning through the throes of orgasm. All you see is white as you cum, your testicles crying out as you blast everything you have. When you finally open your eyes again, you look at your wife's face... and see a meager dribble of spunk trailing down her nose and onto her mouth.

"Uh, is this it?" She questioned curiously, "There's usually a lot more..." Rachel ran her tongue around her lips, licking up the semen and casually drinking it before wiping it up with a finger. During your hard breathing you try to think of an excuse.

"Sorry honey, I um... jacked off right before you got back." You lied, taking your wilting cock in hand as it drips one final drop of wasted seed. "I was just really horny."

"Aww, sweetie, it's okay." Rachel said understandingly, gently placing your hand with her own. "I just wish you would've waited!" You nod sadly and she hops out of bed, satisfied. "Don't worry dear, come take a shower with me and we'll watch a movie. Do you have any more of that special salty sauce?"

"Uh, no, we're out."


	13. 13 Breakfast with the whole family

"Good morning daddy!" As if she were stopping to smell a delicate flower, you perked your head up when you saw Lily enter the kitchen and give you a quick peck on the cheek. Her bare breast brushed against you as she leaned forward, a radiant smile occupying her face. You nodded solemnly, acknowledging her affection while eating your breakfast despite her lithe sexy body swaying enticingly in front of you.

It had been a real struggle to climb out of bed this morning, your body betraying you to pure carnal exhaustion. It had been quite a new experience being as sexually active as you were yesterday evening. You suddenly feel a familiar hand begin to grope at your crotch and vehemently push it away. "Christ Lily, your mother is still in the house!"

"Aww, don't be shy! I'm sure your little head is happy to see me." She jokingly poked your rising erection through your pants with a painted fingernail. Your head snapped upwards when you heard your wife descending the stairs and your face paled. "Don't worry daddy, I'll hide your hard penis!" Lily whispered before practically jumping into your lap like you were some kind of perverted Santa Claus. Before you could even fully comprehend her plan, Rachel entered the kitchen with an amused, but perplexed expression.

"Good morning you two." She smiled as she sifted through her leather handbag to check if she had everything she needed. "You know there's another chair right Lily?"

"Oh I know mommy," Your naked step-daughter chirped in reply, "Mr. Smith has just been so cold, and I thought I could warm him right up." A bare ass grinded hard into your crotch as your wife turned away to investigate the refrigerator and you clenched your teeth in reflex. You suddenly felt your hands being grasped and forced onto Lily's inner thighs. She guided your hands against your will along her fair sensitive silk skin.

"Hmm," Rachel mused as she spread some cream cheese on a bagel, her back still turned and oblivious to the lewd fondling. "Maybe you're sick and caught a cold..."

"Uh, yeah." You fake-coughed a bit and cleared your throat. "I'll be sure to try not to spread it around." Just as your wife began to turn around your hands were freed and you managed to place them safely back on the table. Satisfied with her little performance, your step-daughter hopped up and pranced out of the room, swaying her shapely pale hips.

"Oh, she definitely likes you!" Rachel whispered excitedly, "You are so ready for this weekend, the two of you are going to have so much fun! When I get back, you have to tell me all about it." You nodded wordlessly in response. "Okay, so here's what you have to do during the weekend while I'm gone..."


	14. 14 Hide-And-Seek

"Try not to have too much fun without me!" Rachel called as she gathered her luggage from the back of the car. "Oh, and take lots of pictures! I want to save some memories of you with my baby girl!" With all the blackmailing Lily did, that shouldn't be too much of a problem...

Creak!

With a kiss goodbye and a heartfelt hug, your beloved wife was gone for the entire weekend. As you watched Rachel walk through the airport entrance, you swallowed heavily. Lily would be home soon, probably long before you get back from the airport. Soon you would-be victim to whatever perverted, predatory plans she's cooked up!

"Do you like what you see daddy?"

Of course you did, what kind of question was that? Your step-daughter shamelessly opened the front door completely naked when you arrived back home, welcoming you back with the sight of her beautiful pink pussy and luscious teen breasts. It didn't seem like the slut seemed to care at all that any and all neighbors could see every sacred inch of her. Still, you obediently marched in wordlessly, completely at her mercy as she sat you down on the sofa, twirled and twerked her ass a bit, arousing you to no end.

"I've been thinking about it all week daddy and we're going to play a game! Starting taking your clothes off." Lily commanded playfully. She wandered into kitchen as you undressed and quickly returned. Just as your jeans hit the ground and you discarded your shirt, your mouth gaped as you instantly realized what this "game" entailed.

Lily had a thin belt of string and attached were ten empty condoms, hanging loosely from her petite waist. She had a devilish grin as she strutted forward, every bounce of her beautiful body demanding you to tackle her and fuck her senseless.

"Okay daddy, I hope you're horny! We're going to play a little game of Hide and Seek!" She proudly announced, putting her hands on her hips and giving the belt of condoms a flirty shake. "We're going to play for two whole hours," Jesus. Christ. "And every time I find you, I'm going to get on top of you and make you shoot your dirty cum into one of these!" Lily casually motioned towards the spunk receptacles adorned around her flat stomach. "I'll wear them all weekend so you can see how much you love me. By Sunday, you'll love me a lot." You cleared your throat nervously as this incredibly filthy plan was laid out in front of you... just like you were going to be in front of Lily soon if you didn't do something!

"Uh, Lily, why don't we just talk about this... we could watch a movie, go to the park maybe-" Your step-daughter soured her lips and glared at you, charging foward quickly and taking your cock into her small hands. You held your breath as you felt her soft touch on your manhood again, your erection conditioned to be at her beck and call.

"If you don't play my game I'm going to be really mad!" Before you could stop her, she enveloped your hard cock between her warm, wet lips. She slurped down your meat for a few seconds before coming off with a twisted grin, a bit of drool falling down her chin. "Don't you want me to be a good little cum-dump for you, daddy? Hehe! Laura taught me that word today at school." You could only watch in horror as your step-daughter stared cross-eyed at your throbbing dick, her hungry mouth eager to swallow it whole. Like a constricting mist, her hot breath tickled your twitching member. Apparently unable to control herself, her head shot forward and she gobbled up your cock, humming to herself as she sucked your cockhead hard and fast, forcing you to grab the sides of the sofa in a panic.

"Ung, sweetie, stop... Fuck!" You groaned helplessly while two small hands reached out to hold your arms down. Lily fucked her own throat with your cock like a dildo, her hair wildly flying around as she abused her mouth, taking you deeper and harder every time she pushed her head down. You try to hold her head back, anything to slow her brutal blowjob, but she defiantly holds your hands down.

"Don't you like it when I suck your naughty penis daddy? Maybe you want me to lick it?" The young teen succubus teased, her sloppy tongue gliding along your shaft. You felt shivers of pleasure go down your spine as she continued rolling her slick, hot tongue against every inch of your throbbing cock. Lily gives you an affectionate kiss right against the tip of your member before sucking it hard and fast again. The pleasure is more than you can bear.

"I'm cumming!" You howl loudly while the gooey seed boils up from your balls.

She gives you a knowing glance as she continues to administer her no-hands deepthroat treatment for your twitching cock. You try and fight it as best you can, but you explode down her tight teen throat and begin pouring what feels like a thick constant stream of white spunk directly into her stomach. Her eyes flutter as she struggles to gulp it all down, chugging your sperm like it's her favorite drink. Lily fails to drink it all and ends up hoarding it in her mouth, showing you the small pool of semen she didn't consume before letting it dribble out onto her chin down to her small breasts.

"Wow daddy, look at all your spunk!" Lily exclaimed with glee, her fingers squeezing splotches of fresh jizz between her thumb and index finger, creating silk ropes between them. "We haven't even started playing yet daddy, I hope you don't get tired again like last time!" You huff and puff with exhaustion, fatigued from spilling such a generous load into your step-daughter's flat tummy.

"Please Lily, just a few minutes..."

"You have 10 seconds to go hide."

"Wait, please-"

"9..." She continued counting down with a wicked expression. You curse to yourself and spring off the sofa, heading upstairs to the second floor. Two hours of hiding in a small house like this? There was no way...


	15. 15 You hide and she seeks

"6... 5... 4..." You could still hear Lily counting down as you frantically looked for a space to hide in. Time was running out and you still hadn't even found a place to hide yet! Inside a closet? No, no, no, too obvious! Lampshade over the head? Too cheesy, she was going to drain your balls dry for sure! You were already down one load...

"3... 2... 1... ready or not, here I come!" Aw, shit. Underneath the bed it is! You crouched down as quietly as you could, shuffling on your hands and knees discretely but very, very urgently. Draping the covers over your face, you waited with bated breath. It only took a few seconds for you to suddenly hear the thumping footsteps of your step-daughter skipping merrily up the stairs. She was on the prowl now, hot on your scent! "Daddy? Are you in here?" Lily called as she opened the office door down the hall. Hopefully you could kill half an hour here, maybe a little bit more...

"I bet you can't wait to be inside me again..." She was in the bedroom! She giggled as she began to circle the bed, opening the closet first. "Do you miss my tight little pussy daddy? I felt really good, right?" You had to stifle a groan at the thought of your cock balls deep inside your step-daughter again. A soft pain winced through you as your cock hardened while you were firmly flat on your face underneath the bed. Getting hard again so soon after blowing your load on Lily's face... surely this wasn't normal, especially when it's your step-daughter.

"Hmm... where are you..." The lustful teen mused as she stood in place. You could see her small pale feet on the floor in front of you. "Surprise!" You hear Lily yell just as she starts to pull you out from underneath the bed. "Hehe! Your feet were sticking out silly, now I get to sit on your cock!" She pins you underneath her lithe frame easily enough with one soft palm planted on your chest. Smiling sweetly, she starts giving your cock a gentle jerk. With a reluctant shaky sigh, you allow yourself to be milked by Lily's hand.

"It's about time you stopped resisting daddy," Your step-daughter whispered erotically while stroking your rigid member. She continued speaking as she almost clinically pulled one of the condoms off her belt and stretched it over your throbbing dick. "You should be proud! My last daddy only lasted two days before I broke my toy." Lily pointed your erection directly at her innocent love tunnel, rubbing the head against her outer lips. Through the condom you could feel her heat emanating from her tight pink slit and your head spun at the thought of entering her warm hole.

"Please..." You moaned, your succubus daughter only allowing the very tip of your leaking prick into her pussy. She cackled cruelly, knowing exactly what you meant.

"Please, what?" She grinned, knowing she had you right where she wanted. You were addicted to fucking your step-daughter.

"Please, go all the way."

"Okay daddy, you asked for it!" Lily dropped her hips in one smooth motion, taking your condom covered cock in one deep dip. You groan loudly from the sensation of pushing in so suddenly, an electric vortex of pleasure shot through you from being firmly embedded inside this incredible young cunt again. The feeling was dulled a bit from the rubber you were wearing, but you knew you were still going to cum in no time. Looking down, Lily gives you a cheeky smirk.

Grabbing her tiny waist, you submit to your primal urges and begin to pound your little girl with wild abandon, slamming your cock from the head down to the hilt at a rapid pace. For once, your step-daughter gives a startled gasp as you hammer her tender teen slit. Without even thinking, you give her a hard slap on the ass, causing her vaginal walls to twitch and tighten around your member. Grunting and thrusting with your tightening testicles slapping against her perfect ass, you let out your pent-up frustration and give Lily the hard fuck she deserves.

"Ah! Ah, daddy, I'm cumming!" Feeling your step-daughter's pussy squeeze you in orgasm, causes you to finally let go and begin spurting your gooey spunk. You desperately thrust upwards, as deep as possible, though you know the condom you're wearing is catching your virile ejaculation. Lily smiles and hops off, seemingly still full of energy. Damn her young body! There was no way you could keep up with an 18 year-old sex fiend for long...

With her juices covering your crotch and the used condom, she pulls it off and tries to capture as much of your semen as she can. Tying the top into a knot, she dangles the filled cum receptacle in front of you while you recover. "Looky, looky! All your yummy cock milk is in this little bag!" Lily quickly reattaches it to her belt and seats herself on the bed, laying flat on her back. "Okay daddy since you did such a good job, you have one minute to go hide again."

"But-"

"59... 58..." Working through your exhaustion of blowing two loads already, you hobble to your feet and stumble out of the bedroom, listening to your rapacious step-daughter continuing her count down. How many more times would you be able to cum for her? You shook your head and stopped by the bathroom to swiftly splash some cold water on your face. "51... 50... 49..."

Looking down at your wrist watch, you groaned. An hour and 40 minutes were left...

_ **If someone wants to do something with this go ahead.** _


End file.
